


Queen's Hero

by Galeas_the_Knight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Dom Evil Queen | Regina Mills, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Magic Cock, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Spooning, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galeas_the_Knight/pseuds/Galeas_the_Knight
Summary: Regina concocts a special potion to spice things up with her wife, Emma.





	1. A New Kind of "Curse"

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this story involves: Futanari, BDSM elements, and sexual roleplaying; if you don't like those elements then don't read the story. 
> 
> Also of note, the story takes place following an alternate Season 2.
> 
> I not only welcome but also encourage any input (comments/advice/constructive criticism) on this as well the rest of my stories.

Regina Mills, the woman who used to be feared as the Evil Queen, stood in the recently renovated basement of her mansion. She had called it early that day at work, so she could get home and continue her experimentation. The potion was almost complete and if that meant letting some of her duties as Mayor of Storybrooke slide, then so be it. It would all be worth it when she unveiled her creation to Emma.

If she kept her work up she’d have it finished before her wife got home from the sheriff’s office. The former Evil Queen stopped her work for a moment, ‘her wife’, she and Emma had been married for almost two months now and they’d been dating for over half a year before, but the word ‘wife’ still got to her. Who would have thought, the Evil Queen reforming and marrying the daughter of her, formerly, most hated enemy? But here she was, in the best relationship she’d ever had, with a woman she adored. She hadn’t even known she was into women before Emma returned from the Enchanted Forest, the surge of happiness and attraction she had felt when she saw her after nearly a month had greatly surprised her.

Eventually as time went on Regina had made a move and found the great hero to be very responsive to her affection. They had begun a secret relationship as they and everyone else sought to make a more permanent connection between their new home and the homeland. Their relationship had taken a little bit of work when they were starting, especially when it came to sex, they were both experienced, but it had taken awhile to get to know each other’s bodies and preferences. But when they had, it turned out to be the best sex Regina had ever had. But both she and Emma were adventurous and eventually Emma asked for something to spice things up. They had already tried bondage, which Emma had seemed to really get off on, who would have guessed the great hero who broke the Dark Curse liked being restrained and dominated? But despite how much Regina liked seeing Emma strain against her bonds, she felt there was something missing. 

Which is why Regina was here, in her basement, about to finish the secret project she’d been working on for a week. She dropped the last ingredient into the mixture and the entire potion changed color, from a copper to fuchsia. If she was right the potion was done, but she needed to test it to make sure it was just right, she thanked god Henry was staying over with his grandparents for the next few days. She lifted the vial to her lips and drank.

***

A sheriff’s car pulled into the Mills Mansion driveway and Emma Swan-Mills stepped out of the patrol car. She wore her usual skinny jeans, a gray shirt, her signature red leather jacket, and hiking boots. The Storybrooke Sheriff ran a hand through her long wavy blonde hair as she closed the car door and walked up to the front door. The door was unlocked, but considering Regina’s car was in the drive that wasn’t surprising, not many people would try to break into the house of one of the most power sorceresses’ to ever live. Emma hung her jacket on the coat stand and pulled the sheriff’s badge off her belt, placing it on the entrance hall table with her keys. She looked around, where was Regina? Her wife had called and told her she had a surprise for tonight, probably some new implement to restrain Emma during sex, she hoped it was. She found being at the mercy of her ‘Queen’ quite exhilarating. 

“Regina!” Emma called out, “I’m home!” her wife appeared at the top of the stairs, she was wearing a white blouse and black pencil skirt, and there was a smirk playing across her red-black lips. Emma knew that look and it sent a shiver down her spine.

“Come upstairs Emma, I have your surprise ready. Emma hurried up the stairs, pulling her boots off and unbuttoning her shirt as she went. By the time she reached the landing Regina was already in their room. Emma followed her wife, unbuttoning her jeans. When she got into the room, she found Regina sitting on their bed, slowly unbuttoning her blouse. Emma threw her shirt and jeans onto a chair, closed the door and started to remove her panties, bra and socks. Regina slid her blouse off and unclipped her bra, she was still half dressed while Emma was completely naked. Emma rushed forward, kissing Regina passionately, she returned the kiss, pushing her tongue into her wife’s mouth. 

“Come… on… Gina,” Emma panted between kisses, “get… this… skirt… off.” She tugged the article to emphasize her point. 

“Patience, my love.” Regina replied. But Emma didn’t want to be patient she reached between Regina’s legs to rub her sex through her skirt and felt something hard under the fabric. She pulled away.

“You got a new strap-on?”

“Not quite.” The queen replied, unzipping her skirt and shimmying it down, and what popped out wasn’t a strap-on it was a real, fully erect, cock. Emma gawked at the sight.

“What? How?”

“I devised a potion to temporarily turn a woman’s clitoris into a penis. It will go away after coming three times.” Emma looked at Regina questioningly, “I tested it out a few hours ago, needed to make sure everything was right. “Go ahead Sheriff Swan,” she said putting on the air of her old haughtiness, “try it…” Emma wrapped her fingers around the shaft, it was warm in her hand and twitched as she began to stroke it. Regina moaned quietly. Emboldened by her wife’s encouragement and continued moans, Emma began to lick the head and shaft of Regina’s cock, before wrapping her lips around it and beginning to blow her in earnest. 

The raven-haired sorceress leaned back against the headboard, one hand resting on Emma’s head, fingers in her blonde hair, as her beautiful wife continued to blow her. She suddenly grasped Emma’s hair, her breath ragged.

“Emma, I’m close.” Her wife pulled back, until just the engorged head of Regina’s cock was in her mouth and continued to lick it until Regina came with a groan. Emma pulled back when Regina was done and swallowed. “So,” Regina said trying to catch her breath, “do you like your surprise so far?”

“Very much, but I can’t help feeling that you’re getting more out of my gift than I am.” Emma jokingly responded, as she continued to stroke her wife’s still hard cock.

“Do not fret my dear. There’s more to come.” She flipped Emma, pinning the toned athletic woman beneath her, she grabbed a pair of fur lined handcuffs from the nightstand drawer. She cuffed Emma’s wrists, so the chain of the handcuffs was around one of the posts of the headboard. Emma bit her bottom lip as she squirmed, tugging meekly against the cuffs. “Do you remember the safe word?” Regina asked, her wife rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, it’s Poison Apple… That’s a hokey safe word, you know that right?” Regina ignored her, continuing.

“What about the safe signal?”

“Does that mean I’m gonna be gagged?” Emma asked suggestively.

“Emma.” Regina’s tone was forcefully serious, Emma sighed then waved her right hand before clenching her fingers around her thumb. “Good. Now we can start.” She rubbed Emma’s slit, lubricating her cock with Emma’s arousal, then she lined up and thrust in. Emma groaned as Regina’s large, hot cock stretched her pussy, she bucked her hips a little. Taking the hint Regina pulled back, just leaving the tip in, then thrust back in. She continued to pullback and thrust in, eventually getting a good rhythm going. 

“Harder, Regina!” Regina stopped thrusting and pulled Emma’s hair.

“Address me as ‘Madame Mayor’, Sheriff Swan.” Emma bit her bottom lip again, letting in a hissing breath, she knew Regina wouldn’t continue fucking her unless she played her part. 

“Harder, Madame Mayor, I can take it.” Regina smiled.

“Good girl.” She started thrusting again, harder this time, her grip on Emma’s thighs strong enough to leave bruises. Emma let out a series of moans as Regina fucked her. Regina changed the angle of her thrusts, hitting her wife’s g-spot with practiced ease. 

“M-Madame Mayor,” somehow Emma was managing to stay in character, “I’m… I’m…” She didn’t have time to finish, her orgasm hitting, drawing a loud moaning cry from her lips. Regina continued to ride her through the orgasm, but she was at her limit. 

“I’m going to cum inside you Sheriff Swan.” Emma barely registered her words as Regina came with groan, hot cum flooded her wife’s oversensitive pussy. Regina thrust erratically as she sprayed semen into Emma’s vagina. When she had finished she pulled out, still hard, cum leaking out of Emma’s pussy. “We’re not done yet, my dear Sheriff Swan, I still have one more load to go.” Struggling to stay in character, Emma responded. 

“Yes, Madame Mayor. Would you like me to ride you?” her wife smiled, she had been thinking the same thing. 

“You read my mind, my dear Sheriff.” She undid one of Emma’s wrists long enough to cuff her hands behind her back. The former queen laid back, cock sticking up, “Well, Sheriff Swan. What are you waiting for?” Emma positioned herself over the twitching erection, and pushed down, the head slid along her cum soaked slit. Regina took control, guiding Emma down onto her cock, both women moaned as the cock slid back into Emma’s slit. The blonde sheriff began to bounce in her wife’s lap, Regina’s hands lightly gripping her hips, guiding her pace.

“Madame Mayor.” Emma had been riding Regina’s cock for nearly five minutes and both were close to finishing, “I’m close.” 

“So am I, Em.” She had dropped her role, Regina rolled Emma off her onto her side, thrusting to meet Emma’s now shaky movements. “I love you.” Regina pulled Emma close and kissed her as she pushed in one final time, spraying her third and final load into her. The magical warmth of her wife’s seed pushed Emma off the edge, she came as Regina held her close. She broke the kiss and pulled out shakily, her softening cock shrinking back into a clit. She undid Emma’s cuffs, Emma stretched then wrapped her sore arms around Regina, holding her close. “Was this a good present?”

“Amazing.” Emma was breathless and flushed.

“Good, because I made a surplus of my potion, for whenever we want to do this again.”

“Regina?”

“Yes?”

“I can’t get pregnant from this, can I?”

“No, not unless I modify the formula.”

“Good. One kid’s enough… at least for now.”

“Are you telling me that someday you may wish to carry my child?” Regina asked, half-joking.

“Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of knocking you up.” Emma winked cheekily at her wife. “Come on, lets have dinner… then maybe we can have another go.”

“Sounds good.” The two pulled on bath robes and made their way down stairs, they had the whole night to themselves to continue where they left off. 

(End Ch 1)


	2. Girl's Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina leave girl’s night with Aurora, Mulan, and the rest; to have sex. (Crossover w/ Awoken Passion Ch. 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited chapter 2, finally got it finished. Hope you enjoy!

Emma really was trying to concentrate, after all it was her idea to invite Mulan and Aurora to Girl’s Night. However, Regina’s hand sliding down from her waist to grope her butt as they sat at the bar, was making it difficult to focus on getting Mulan to confess her feelings to Aurora. 

“Regina!” she whispered, willing the heat and arousal, already building inside her, to lessen. “This isn’t the place for that.” 

“Then maybe we should continue this at home.” Regina replied; the slight, husky, tone of her whisper sending a shiver down the blond sheriff’s spine. 

“I can’t just leave Mulan. What if she needs help?”

“Mulan’s a ‘big girl’, you’ve done as much as you should, leave the rest to her. Now… about leaving early…” Emma closed her eyes with a sigh. It had been a stressful week; she really could use this.

“Okay.” She relented, a satisfied smirk crossing Regina’s blood-red lips as she and Emma stood, Regina’s hand still gripping Emma’s ass. “We’re gonna get going guys.” Mulan and Aurora turned, as did Ruby, Ella and Belle on their other side. “Sorry about leaving you guys so soon,” Emma continued, fishing out money to pay for their drinks, “But we’ve got… an early morning.” She tried not to focus on how blatant her lie had been, hopefully the other girls were just tipsy enough not to notice. 

“Bye you two!” Aurora said as they wound their way out of the bar. The couple stepped into the cool night, Regina’s hand finally leaving her wife’s ass, as she pulled her keys from her purse.

“Why don’t I drive, my love? You seem a touch… distracted.” Emma rolled her eyes as her wife unlocked the black Mercedes and the two slipped in. Ten minutes later the car pulled into the driveway of the Mills Mansion, and the two women hurried to the door, Emma silently thanking whatever power was listening that her father, Charming, was watching Henry. The door opened and they stepped into their dark house, not even bothering to turn on the lights, this wouldn’t be the first time they’d navigate their way up to their room in the dark.

Emma engaged the lock and turned; quick as a flash Regina had her pinned to the wall next to the door, wrists pinned above her head. The former Evil Queen pressed a fierce, desperate, kiss to her wife’s lips, earning her a lustful groan from the blond hero. Regina broke away and began to press more, feverish kisses to Emma’s neck, satisfied by the small gasps escaping her mouth. 

“So, my beloved savior…” She muttered between kisses, “What should we do?”

“The potion.” She gasped, “Use the potion…” Regina chuckled, moving up to look her wife in the eye, her own eyes glinting purple in the dark with magical power.

“You’re really enjoying my ‘special potion’, aren’t you? And just what do you want me to do after I take my potion?” She was toying with Emma now; purposefully, torturously, teasing her. 

“Not in the mood for games right now, Regina.” Emma growled. “Just fuck me already!” Regina stopped, surprised; Emma wasn’t usually this ‘insistent’, perhaps she had teased her more than she should have. She’d just have to make it up to Emma. Regina pulled her wife into another passionate kiss.

“Sorry about teasing you.”

“No time for taking; just, please, fuck me.” The two hurried up the stairs, shedding clothing as they went, never missing a single step up the dark stair. By the time they got to their room, both women were naked. Regina kissed Emma briefly, before pushing her blond wife onto the bed and grabbing a small vial from the nightstand drawer. She downed the potion in one. Her clitoris began to grow, morphing into an erect cock. Emma eagerly spread her legs as Regina approached, groaning as her olive-skinned wife climbed on top of her and pushed into her with a single stroke. Both too far gone to care about foreplay at the moment. 

Regina felt Emma’s strong, toned, legs wrap loosely around her waist as the Mayor of Storybrooke began to give her wife what she wanted; fucking Emma with slow, deep, powerful strokes. Emma moaned as she ground back with her hips in time to Regina’s thrusts, managing to gasp out after a couple of minutes.

“Harder Gina!” Regina complied, picking up both pace and power as she fucked her wife. “Regina…” Emma was so close, Regina could tell. She slipped one hand down, gently pinching and twisting Emma’s clit. Emma let out a whimpering moan as she orgasmed. Regina thrust a few more times before burying her magical cock to the hilt and following Emma’s lead, groaning as she came, spraying her first load into Emma. “More. Please.” Regina responded by pulling out.

“Alright, my dear Sheriff Swan, get on your knees and hold onto the headboard.” Emma didn’t even hesitate, following her wife’s instruction. Regina snapped her fingers and vines appeared out of nowhere, lashing Emma’s hands to the headboard. “Don’t want you playing with yourself.” She said before Emma could respond, “Your orgasm will be on my terms my love.” Then she lined herself up at Emma’s cum filled pussy and pushed in again, smirking as she heard a small, breathless, gasp come her wife. Then she tightly gripped her wife’s hips as she began to pound Emma from behind; the sounds of Emma’s moans nearly as intoxicating to Regina as her tight, dripping, sex. 

Through the haze of her pleasure, Emma felt Regina’s right hand leave her hip, then she yelped as she felt fingers slip into her blond hair and pull forcefully. 

“Regina!” Emma’s toned back arched with pleasure as her wife continued to pound into her, fingers clamped tightly to her hip and tangled in her wavy hair. She wasn’t sure how much time had passed since Regina had started fucking her doggy style, all she knew was that she was close again; her breath was ragged, and sweat glistened across her skin. Emma’s body shook, begging for release. She strained, vainly, at the magic vines binding her to the headboard. “I’m close!” 

“So am I. Do you want me to finish inside again my dear sheriff?” Emma nodded fervently.

“Always inside.” Regina smirked again, her wife really was so predictable, but she was more than happy to comply, driving in several more times before hitting her peak. Regina groaned as she came inside Emma a second time, continuing to thrust until Emma came as well. When Emma’s body stopped shaking, Regina let go of her hair, pulled out and snapped her fingers. The vines dissolved into nothing and Regina steadied her wife, laying Emma down on the covers. 

“Think you’re up for the last round?” Emma nodded silently, rolling onto her back and spreading her legs again. Regina shook her head, “No, I’m looking for something… a bit more intimate. Roll over on your side.” Emma complied; laying faced away from her wife. Regina slipped up behind her, arms wrapping around Emma, pulling her close. Emma felt Regina’s breasts and nipples press between her shoulder blades, followed by tender kisses to the back of her neck as Regina’s cock pressed hotly between her legs, rubbing against her sex. Then Regina pushed in.

Emma tried unsuccessfully to stifle a gasp as the angle of Regina’s entry caused her cock to rub across Emma’s g-spot. Regina’s hand slid up to gently fondle Emma’s breasts, while the other stroked her taught, firm stomach. Emma squirmed in her wife’s arms, with each thrust Regina’s cock rubbed against her g-spot. Combined with the hot kisses she was pressing to the back of Emma’s neck and her clever fingers playing with the blond sheriff’s breasts and nipples, Regina was quickly pushing Emma towards yet another release. The former queen’s thrusts were gentle and short, but it didn’t take long for her to feel her wife’s sex clench familiarly around her cock as she orgasmed. Emma shook in Regina’s arms, a shaky gasp escaping her lips. Through her wife’s orgasm Regina continued to gently fuck her; seeking her own, final, release. 

Soon enough; after several more minutes of tender, passionate lovemaking, Emma was approaching another orgasm, and so was Regina. She quickened her pace slightly until, finally, she came; spraying her final load inside Emma. Regina’s continued thrusts and the magical, intoxicating, heat of her cum pushing Emma over the edge one final time as well. Regina’s cock slid out of Emma’s well used pussy, shrinking back to a clitoris.

“So, my love,” Emma felt her wife’s warm breath on her ear as she spoke, “did you get what you wanted?” The blond sheriff wanted to roll her eyes and quip sarcastically, but she didn’t know if she had the strength, so she chose honesty.

“Yes, very much so.” She asked weakly. 

“Good. Do you wish to keep cuddling?” Emma nodded weakly, pushing sleepily back into Regina’s embrace. “Good night, Emma. I love you.”

“I love you.”

***

When Emma awoke, grey shafts of light were beginning to filter through the curtains of her and Regina’s room. She could still feel Regina’s arms still wrapped loosely around her midriff, as they had been when she fell asleep.

“Morning my love.” Regina murmured softly into her ear.

“How did you know I was awake?” Emma asked with a chuckle.

“My dear Sheriff,” Regina propped herself on her elbow, a smirk crossing her lips. “We’ve been sleeping together for nearly a year; I can tell when you are awake.” Emma rolled over to look at her. “Now, how about we get some breakfast, then we can pick up Henry?”

“Shower first,” Emma pulled her wife down into a brief kiss, “Then food.” Regina replied with her own equally brief kiss.

“Mind if I join you for that shower?” a seductive edge slipping into Regina’s tone as she spoke. 

“Wonderful idea.” Another kiss, and Regina slipped off the bed before grabbing her bathrobe and striding into the master bathroom. Emma threw off the covers and stood, she was reaching for her own bathrobe when her cellphone on the nightstand began to ring. She picked it up and answered.

***

Regina was about to step out of the bathroom to ask Emma what was taking so long when her wife appeared in the doorway. 

“I just got a call from Mulan.” Regina responded with a quizzical raised eyebrow. “It would seem our plan worked. She and Aurora ‘slept together’ last night.” 

“And you thought they needed our help.” 

“Well, I was kind of right.” Regina’s eyebrow went up again, “They asked for advice, so I invited them to come over at 10:30.” 

“I would have appreciated being involved in the invitation but it’s early, so I’ll let it slide.” She turned to turn the shower on, “That said, my dear Sheriff, you’re making it up to me. Get in.” 

“Off course, Madame Mayor.” Emma stepped under the stream of hot water, dropping to her knees as Regina stepped in after her. She looked up as she crawled between Regina’s parted legs and got to work.

(end of Ch 2)


End file.
